


Profile 38

by Mahz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Frodo, Cute, First Date, Fluffy, Getting Together, I mean, M/M, Matrimonial Agency, Mentioned parenthood, Thorin adopts Frodo, bagginshield, pinning, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: “Profile 37 was our last, Bilbo.”The other man took a deep breath and his shoulder fell, his eyes burned, and he tried to restrain the tears.“It can’t be! Surely …” He let out a sob. “Surely there’s someone, anyone, just one person left?”Thorin opened his drawer and looked at his own, very dusty file.“Well. . .There is one last.”
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Profile 38

Bilbo Baggins was single. But not out of trying to find his other half! Oh no! 

For three years now he had been the most ferrous client of Durin’s Agency: The Key to your Heart. 

Now, he had not wanted to even hear of a dating agency to begin with. But he was not a young young man anymore and he had little Frodo. . .For most men it was too much to deal with.

But Mr. Baggins was also charming, and unexpectedly adventurous, he had a bright spirit and a heart thrice as big as his patience ought to be.  
Which is why he was once more pushing the door of his favorite agency.

He was, once more, welcomed by Kili and Fili at the desk and waiting for his appointment with Mr. Oakenshield he received yet another warm cup of coffee from Ori. After the usual twenty minutes of wait, Mr. Balin like a clock got out of his own office and waved at him.

The door finally opened and Thorin Oakenshield stepped out, and at the sight of Bilbo, let go of a quite heavy sigh.

“Bilbo.

\- Thorin.

\- Well, you know the drill, come in old friend.”

Mr. Baggins thanked Ori for the coffee and gave him his cup back, for he had been a client so long he had his own personal cup you see.  
And waved at Kili and Fili who were smiling at him too politely to be genuine.

He sat down and blushed a bit at Thorin’s expecting stare.

“I take it Profile 37 wasn’t your cup of tea?”

Bilbo shrugged. 

“Well, Beorn is a very charming man, yes. But I’m afraid our love of nature is not enough, I have concerns on his behavior with Frodo. He spends more time among beasts then men and I don’t think he’ll find place in his heart to love my little one as he loves his bees.”

Thorin clicked his fancy pen and solemnly puts it down. He straightens his suit and looks at Bilbo with a defeated stare.

“Profile 37 was our last, Bilbo.”

The other man took a deep breath and his shoulder fell, his eyes burned, and he tried to restrain the tears. 

“It can’t be! Surely …” 

He let out a sob. 

“Surely there’s someone, anyone, just one person left?”

Thorin opened his drawer and looked at his own, very dusty file. 

“Well. . .There is one last.”

Bilbo sniffed and raised his brows. 

“Really?!”

Thorin cleared his throat and took a sip of water.

“Profile 38 is in fact the first member we ever signed in.”

Bilbo’s face lit up.

“And he’s still single?”

Thorin frowned.

“Well, so are you, and you were one of our first clients too.”

Bilbo blushed again.

“Sorry, I’m just curious. What is he like?”

Thorin smiled at last.

“Let’s plan a date for you two. If this doesn’t work out, I don’t know what will.”

Bilbo arrived at the little bar feeling utterly distressed. 

He had put on his nicest suit and he felt way too overdressed for the Prancing Poney.

He decided to enter anyway, after all it was his last date and he felt adventurous. 

He told the owner of his reservation under the Durin’s Agency name and he was pleasantly surprised to find it looked not at all like the dirty bar it was reputed to be.  
The red brick walls were decorated with ivy leaves and the dimmed fairy lights made the ambiance very intimate.

It was a nice summer evening, and he followed the owner to a fancy outdoor terrace.  
The tables had soft red wine cloths on and the smell coming of the kitchens was delightful. 

It’s in this context that Bilbo sat and waited. . .and waited. 

For the date was set at eight in the evening and it was no nine and half.

He had a single glass of wine which lasted him until now.  
And then he saw a familiar figure. 

Thorin Oakenshield himself.  
He had lost the tie and his long black hair was lose on his shoulders, the grey hair at his temples matched the silver earrings he wore.  
His enormous hands were ornated with rings and Bilbo tried to remember where he was and why he was there.

Then he had a thought.

“Thorin . . . so that means. . . Profile 38 won’t come?”

But to his surprise the other man sat down and opened his suit, relaxing in the chair facing him, an embarrassed smile on his face.

“Profile 22? Nice to meet you, I’m Thorin Oakenshield, I am profile 38.”

Bilbo stood there, mouth agape for a while. 

“Y-you?”

Thorin’s sky blue eyes made Bilbo feel very warm and in fact, he was pretty sure his cheeks were burning. 

“O-oh. What a surprise. . . I never thought. . . With all those rings. . .”

The deep and warm laugh that answered melted Bilbo’s heart.

“First, I want to apologize for being late, as it turns out, I was quite nervous about our date.”

Bilbo chuckled and brought a hand to his mouth.

“You? Nervous? To see me?”

Thorin chuckled too and sat straighter, his hand laying on top of Bilbo’s.  
The touch felt electrifying on both ends.

“In fact, I don’t think I ever saw you like I do tonight.  
\- And how pray tell, do you see me Mr. Oakenshield?”

The dark-haired squeezed his hand softly.

“Like you’re actually within reach and not an angel visiting me in my crappy little office.”

Bilbo blushed and scoffed.

“Stop it, I need none of those seducing lines, I need your truth only.”

And so Thorin gave it to him.

“The Agency was actually created by my older sister in the sole purpose of finding someone for me.  
We had no idea it would have so much success.  
And with time, everyone working on it knew the Profile 38 was undatable.  
Nobody ever felt right.  
At last, all gave up and I focused on my work, on your profile.  
Because if I couldn’t help myself, I would do all I could to help you.”

Bilbo shrugged and answered.

“I must admit, at first you were intimidating.  
But I’ve been seeing you every week for three years. . .  
And maybe, just maybe, I already knew that none of the profiles you suggested would fit.  
\- And why is that?”

Bilbo leaned to whisper to him.

“Who I craved was ever behind the desk.”

The next second Thorin’s lips were on his. And everything made sense.

Bilbo Baggins was no single anymore which made curious why he was once more pushing the door of his favorite agency.

He was, once more, welcomed by Kili and Fili at the desk who genuinely smiled at him, and waiting for Mr. Oakenshield he received yet another warm cup of coffee from Ori, the cup with his name in fancy letters on it. 

He did not wait but did waved at Mr. Balin. 

The door opened and Thorin Oakenshield stepped out, and at the sight of Bilbo, a loving smile grew on his face.

“Bilbo, ready for your first day?  
\- You’ll be surprise how well I am, Thorin.”


End file.
